


Девочка Гарри

by fandom_gerontophilia_2018 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Stan Lee's Lucky Man (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2018
Summary: На ее родине все точно бы покрутили пальцем у виска, узнав о влюбленности в начальника-мужчину, да еще и вдвое старше.





	Девочка Гарри

На ее родине все точно бы покрутили пальцем у виска, узнав о влюбленности в начальника-мужчину, да еще и вдвое старше. Хорошо, что она в Лондоне, а не в знойной Индии. Еще больше Сури благодарит богов (сколько их вообще у разных национальностей, которые заполонили улицы британской столицы?), когда встречает Индиру и Джеда. Ей жалко наивную студентку, и в то же время сердце сержанта переполняет гордость, ведь она стала одной из немногих индианок на службе полиции и теперь ловит таких мудаков, как Джед.  
Ловит вместе с Гарри Клейтоном, которому никто не указ, и у которого свои понятия о допустимом риске в расследовании.  
Сури беззастенчиво обмякает в его руках после удара в лицо, и, когда Клейтон дотаскивает ее до родной квартиры, наконец позволяет себе отрубиться. Дабы и во сне продолжать видеть сильные руки немолодого детектива и прищуренный взгляд темных глаз из-под лохматых бровей. Будто он и ее подозревает. Есть в чем, усмехается Сури.

***

Сержант Чохан готова провалиться под землю, едва поняв, что Гарри подставили, и что еще гаже, что теперь она вынуждена работать в паре с Оруэллом. В отеле Панкросс она замечает Гарри — что же с вами сделали в тюрьме, детектив? — мрачнее обычного, давно не выспавшегося, и дает ему уйти прежде, чем заметит Оруэлл.  
Слава богу, суперинтендант на стороне Гарри, вдвоем они найдут, что сделать для возвращения Клейтона. Сури не хочет думать, что с ее напарником может случиться еще большая беда. Она не желала ему или Ричу зла.  
С другой стороны, Клейтон всегда выпутывался из передряг. Чем не любимец Фортуны? Сержант Чохан готова присоединиться к Алистеру Уинтеру в мнениии, что госпожа Удача подозрительно часто наведывается в гости к Гарри.

***

Она никакая не девочка Гарри, зло обрывает Сури Стива. Ведь романы с коллегами совершенно не в стиле детектива Клейтона.  
А вот набить рожу обвиняемой за попытку утопить лучшего напарника — это очень в стиле Чохан, и никто запретить ей этого не может. Она смирится с выговором от Уинтера, но позже. Плюсом будет, что она внушит себе, что отдает долг за спасение в клинике — слишком претенциозное название для дыры вроде той — Моргая. Вторым плюсом будет печальный взгляд Клейтона, брошенный на отбитые костяшки рук при следующей встрече.  
Сури обращает боль в шутку, однако все равно по-детски наивно радуется, что напарник не остался равнодушен. 


End file.
